442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Ronventus
Holder of Serie A TIM Holder of ''Coppa Italia'' Holder of ''Italian Supercup'' This page is for the club called Old lady (In italian 'Vecchia Signora') The parody of Juventus FC It appears for the fist time in a video about Suarez, where appears Patrice Whatevra with Juventus jersey. After it appears on Champions League 2014-2015 Semifinal versus Real Madrith. Old lady has too many former player and legends football ,but the most important legends not appears (Alessandro Del Piero and Roberto Baggio) It home jerseys are black and White ,the away jerseys are Blue. Old lady is very unlucky in europe, The fists player to appears with an Old lady Jersey were Patrice Whatevra, POB and Giorgio Chiellini, Old lady it's known as Juventus * Name: Old lady * Other Name: 'Juve , Juventus, Serie A * '''Nation: 'Greataly * 'City: '''turin * '''Stadium: 'Old lady stadium * 'Capitan: 'Gianluigi Buffon * '''Vice-Capitan: Giorgio Chiellini * Coach: 'Old Lady (character) * '''executive sports: 'Beppe Marotta * '''Most popular players: ''Paulo Dybala, 'Gonzalo Higuain * 'Rival clubs: 'Intercity, ACDC Milan, S.S.C. Napoli, Fiorentina, Ass Roamer, Gran Torino * 'League: 'Serie A TIM '''Players Former players in 2013-2014 season,left in summer 2015 for Bayern Munchausen ]] * Former Coach * Conte (Chelsea FC's manager) * Fabiohno Capello (retired) * Carlo Eyebrowcelotti (Bayern Munchausen's manager) Old lady's squads Season 2009-2010 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitain) Season 2010-2011 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitain) * 20 Luca Toni + Luca Toni Season 2011-2012 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitain) * 20 Luca Toni * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 23 RTAro Vidal * 24 Emanuele Giacchertiny * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * Antonio Conte (Coach) + Antonio Conte, Emanuele Giacchertiny, RTAro Vidal, Andrea Pearlo, Stephan Lickensteiner Season 2012-2013 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Paul POB * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 17 Lord Bendtner * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitain) * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 23 RTAro Vidal * 24 Emanuele Giacchertiny * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * Antonio Conte (Coach) + Lord Bendtner - Luca Toni Season 2013-2014 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Paul POB * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 10 Carloth Teveth * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 22 Emanuele Giacchertiny * 23 RTAro Vidal * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * Antonio Conte (Coach) + Carloth Teveth - Lord Bendtner Season 2014-2015 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Paul POB * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Realvaro Morata * 10 Carloth Teveth * 11 Coman The Barbian * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 23 RTAro Vidal * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 33 Patrice Whatevra + Coman The Barbian, Realvaro Morata, Patrice Whatevra - Emanuele Giacchertiny, Antonio Conte Season 2015-2016 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 7 Simone TsarTsar * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Realvaro Morata * 10 Paul POB * 16 Juan Cuadrado * 17 Mariowned Mandzukic * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 33 Patrice Whatevra + Juan Cuadrado, Simone TsarTsar, Mariowned Mandzukic - RTAro Vidal, Carloth Teveth, Andrea Pearlo, , Coman The Barbian Season 2016-2017 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 4 Muggedme Benatia * 5 Miralev Peeanitch * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Gonzalo Hugeain * 16 Juan Cuadrado * 17 Mariowned Mandzukic * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 23 Danny Alfez * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 33 Patrice Whatevra + Muggedme Benatia, Miralev Peeanitch, Gonzalo Hugeain, Danny Alfez - Paul POB, Simone TsarTsar, Realvaro Morata Note: The character in bold are showed and the character not in bold are not showed Old Lady's titles * 32(-2) Italian Serie A TIM * 11 Italian Cup * 7 Italian Supercup * 2 Champions League * 3 Europey League * 2 UOAFA SUPERCUP Gallery Buffon.png|The capitain of Old lady , Gigi Bouffant Teveth.png| Carloth Teveth in an interwiuw Juventus Team.png|Old lady squad in 2015/16 Juventus.jpg|Old lady squad in 2014/15 Evra.png|Patrice Whatevra Badvidal.png Vidal-0.png|RTAro Vidal in 2013-2014 season POB.png| POB TEVEZ.png|Old lady eleminate Real Madrith from UCL in 2014/15 UCL2015.png Juve.JPG|The first apparition of Old lady of ever Jve.JPG| Old lady thinks to the UCL Final lost DAB.JPG|Old lady's players makes DAB Vidalpenalty.JPG|RTAro Vidal Celebrate a goal Tevez.JPG Oldlady.JPG|Old lady players celebrate a victory between Pique Lyons Category:Defendaly clubs Category:Clubs Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:Champions League 2016/17